肅清事件
肅清事件 是迷失的事件，由系列的製作團隊創作，它在迷失第3季第20集正式登場。 事件簡介 肅清事件 是一宗屠殺性質行動，由達摩計劃破壞與敵人訂下的停戰協議引發，導致敵人釋放暴風站的毒氣，造成小島上各處的達摩計劃成員死亡。 肅清的兩個說法 劇中有兩個關於肅清的說法，兩者均是相差不遠，分別由Mikhail Bakunin和Ben Linus說出。 Mikhail的版本 肅清第一次由Mikhail Bakunin所提及，在火焰站對Sayid、Kate。他表示，島上的DHARMA計劃成員首先向敵人發動戰爭。他以"肅清"來代表這場戰爭，最終結束於除了他之外，其他全部島上的DHARMA計劃成員的死亡。 極有可能，Mikhail的說法有一些地方，或是全部都是不準確的。在他介紹自己"我的名字是Mikhail Bakunin，而我是最後一名殘存的DHARMA計劃成員。"後，實際上他是欺騙著Sayid和Kate。稍後，Mikhail被人用槍指著，他選擇投降，並承認他之前說的話是謊言。 ]] Ben的版本 第3季 第20集中，顯示了Ben閃回中，肅清後的結果，其中包括了Ben親手謀殺了他的父親，Roger Linus。 在同一集中，Ben在Locke探訪完Jacob後，向他顯示了DHARMA成員的葬地，並向他說明了肅清的事件。 稍後，當Ben企圖阻止Jack使用衛星電話來與貨輪聯繫，他提到肅清中被殺的人數為警告。 }} 暴風站 來到暴風站。]] 在第4季中，揭示了一個DHARMA工作站，暴風站。這個工作站是一個發電廠和化學武器生產地，敵人就是在這個地方釋出毒氣攻擊DHARMA。 Ben對肅清的說法，獲得了Charlotte Lewis的支持，因為她指出"他（指Ben）曾用過這種方法。"。因此她與Daniel Faraday試圖阻止暴風站的毒氣被再次釋出，以殺害所有島上的居民來保護Ben自己。 Incursion in the basement of the Flame]] The DHARMA Initiative was apparently prepared for an attack by the Hostiles of the Flame, which they referred to as an "incursion on the station." The Flame was rigged with explosives and in the event of an incursion, the operators of the station were instructed to enter the number 77 into the station computer, which would trigger the detonation. The DHARMA Initiative was also well armed, as indicated by the existence of armories at both the Swan and the Hydra stations. There were also a number of firearms seen at the Barracks during Ben's flashback. '死者' |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#3B3A3A;" | 編號 | 名字 | 狀況 | 所屬組別 | 性別 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 1 | Horace Goodspeed | 在事件中於兵營裡被「其他人」釋放的毒氣毒死 | DHARMA計劃的成員 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 2 | Pierre Chang | 在事件中被「其他人」釋放的毒氣毒死 | DHARMA計劃的成員 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 3 | Amy Goodspeed | 在事件中被「其他人」釋放的毒氣毒死 | DHARMA計劃的成員 | 女性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 4 | Roger Linus | 在事件中於平原上被Ben釋放的毒氣毒死 | DHARMA計劃的成員 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 5 | Jerry | 在事件中被「其他人」釋放的毒氣毒死 | DHARMA計劃的成員 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 6 | Fern | 在事件中於兵營裡被「其他人」釋放的毒氣毒死 | DHARMA計劃的成員 | 女性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 7 | Buzz | 在事件中於兵營裡被「其他人」釋放的毒氣毒死 | DHARMA計劃的成員 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 8 | Wayne | 在事件中於兵營裡被「其他人」釋放的毒氣毒死 | DHARMA計劃的成員 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 9 | Rex | 在事件中於兵營裡被「其他人」釋放的毒氣毒死 | DHARMA計劃的成員 | 男性 |} Trivia General * The exact year that Purge occured was not mentioned during Ben's flashback in ; however, Horace Goodspeed told Locke in a dream that he had been dead for twelve years. Assuming that this is correct, it places the Purge in 1992. * In an EW.com article published on March 6th, 2007, when asked for a 10-word teaser about , Damon Lindelof replied that only a one-word tease was required: "Purge." * The term "purge" in politics means to "remove people considered by the group in power to be 'undesirable' from a government, political party, a profession, or from community or society as a whole, often by violent means." The term is often associated with the totalitarian Stalinist and Maoist regimes. Production notes * Lost: The Complete Third Season (DVD) commentary revealed that the mechanism for the Purge at the Barracks was different from the mechanism Ben used in the van. The gas canister was added in post-production to give Ben a more active-role in his father's death. The original plan was for something to happen more-or-less Island-wide to cause the Purge. ** This mass-purging, rather than a series of individual acts, was later confirmed by Charlotte's statements while neutralizing the Tempest. . 未回答的問題 * 誰最終命令發動"肅清"？ * "肅清"發生後，有沒有任何對敵人的報復？ * 根據Ben說法，有沒有另外一些人由DHARMA轉投了敵人？ * "肅清"有沒有引致任何島上的非DHARMA成員的死亡？ * 為什麼''Kahana''貨輪上的人了解到"肅清"？ * 為什麼在"肅清"以後，週期性空投補給仍然繼續？ * Rousseau在"肅清"期間，到了哪裡及為什麼她會倖存？ 另見 * Battles Category:事件 Category:單集事件 Category:戰役事件 Category:迷失第3季事件 Category:迷失第4季事件 Category:迷失第5季事件 Category:閃回事件